


Things That Go Bump in the Mid-Afternoon

by MontanaHarper



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Are you sure you didn't hear anything, Bradley?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Mid-Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://aossi.livejournal.com/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**aossi**](http://aossi.livejournal.com/)'s prompt.  
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic) | "This castle is too pretty to be haunted..."
> 
> I cannot possibly thank [](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) enough. She Britpicks, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.

"This castle is too pretty to be haunted ..." came Angel's voice from across the room. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything, Bradley?"

Colin tried to breathe as quietly as he could, pressing his back harder against the stone and hoping Angel didn't come close enough to see around the side of the wardrobe. Why the bloody hell did he let Bradley get him into these situations? Barely a foot in front of him, Bradley crossed his arms and shifted his weight, Arthur's thin red shirt pulling tight across the broad, muscled expanse of his back and shoulders. _Oh, right,_ Colin remembered, his bare cock twitching against his palm. _That's why._

"No," Bradley said – casual as anything, like he hadn't been on his knees with Colin's cock in his mouth less than a minute ago – and Colin suddenly found himself with a new appreciation of Bradley's acting skills. "Nothing. If not a ghost, then maybe it was the wind you heard?"

Angel sighed. "I suppose it must've been, though it was awfully ... human-sounding. The kind of low, moany noise ghosts are meant to make, you know?"

Heat crept up Colin's neck and suffused his face, but Bradley nodded and didn't seem fazed at all; it was a good thing their positions hadn't been reversed, because even Angel couldn't have failed to notice the way Colin was blushing.

"Anyway, I should get back before James sends someone looking for me. He wanted me back early to do some pick-ups with Katie while the light's still right," Angel said. "Enjoy the rest of your break, Bradley."

Colin let himself slump a little against the wall, relief flooding through him that they'd got away with it.

"And you, too, Colin," Angel called, her voice distant and filled with laughter.

_Well, fuck._


End file.
